


The Favourite

by Tea_Queen_2112



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Injury, Feral Reek, Gang AU, Hate Sex, Nasty TM, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_Queen_2112/pseuds/Tea_Queen_2112
Summary: Ramsay's gang has a new addition. Viserys Targaryen. Reek isn't too pleased with the new member of their group. Reek doesn't want to risk being replaced and Viserys just wants to climb up. Ramsay makes them have a little contest to determine who gets to be his favourite.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Theon Greyjoy/Viserys Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Favourite

**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual cup of tea but certainly fun to write. Whew. Enjoy Folks :D

Reek didn’t hate things. He’d been taught that hate was not a good trait for a pet to have. That good pets should only have two things. Fear and gratitude. It was a hard and agonizing lesson to learn but he learned it. 

Despite this the longer he stared at Viserys from the doorway the more he felt the tension going taut in his head. Reek had hated Viserys from the very first moment he sauntered his way into his life.

The white-haired tart. Slut. Whore. 

Viserys was sitting on the second hand sofa, necking down a bottle of the cheapest vodka money could buy. The dragon looked as disgruntled as he threw the empty bottle against the floor. The bottle shattered with a sharp crash. 

Ramsay had decided that he was in the mood for fishnets and nylons for the son of the ex-leader of the Targaryen’s. A slutty crop top with pink neon trimming around the neck and sleeves. The small booty shorts that could have just as easily qualified as a thong. Reek was familiar with the material. 

He thought he could act like a whore and get his way with the snap of his fingers. 

The boys had gone out on one of their little hunts. Hunting down whatever bastard Roose had tasked them with finding and disposing of. It was rare for them to take all of the boys with them, given they needed someone to watch over their merchandise. It was them alone in the building. 

Viserys’ eyes opened wide as he heard his light footsteps approaching, only for his expression to flatten as he saw it was Ramsay’s pet. Viserys wiped the vodka away from his mouth, eyes lingering on Reek. 

“Oh. It’s you. Boys not back yet?” 

Other than that acknowledgement he grabbed another bottle from the small cabinet, he grabbed the bottle like he was grabbing a cat by the scruff of the neck. Reek remembered getting to that stage of his indoctrination. Drink and pray that your liver gets poisoned before they could actually poison you. Either that or get too drunk that you don’t care how mad they get when they’ve found that you’ve drunk all their booze. 

Reek stood at the sink and poured himself a glass of water. His master said he always preferred him when he was sober, more reactive that way, he said. 

“Don’t you have your little sister to take care of? You should go home. I mean they won’t be back for a while.”

“Ramsay wants to keep me on. Says the boys want both of us tonight. A sex party or something.” Viserys spun the cap off the bottle. 

Reek wasn’t surprised, in fact he had somewhat anticipated this happening. He’d been around long enough to equate the hunts with fucking. In the Bolton boys opinions fucking after a hunt was the equivalent of a cigarette after sex. Something to be indulged in and end the night with a bang. 

In what he assumed was a peace offering for night Viserys leaned the bottle Reek’s way. 

Reek continued to drink his water. 

“Suit yourself, cunt.” 

Theon had always done the job by himself. The attention of six men was better than the attention of none. 

This man had been thrust into his territory and yet, despite knowing his lack of choice in the matter, still felt green whenever he watched Ramsay moaning as he grabbed handfuls of his long, greasy hair.

It should be brown hair in his hands. 

Not white. 

“You should go to her. I can handle Ramsay and the boys tonight. It’s probably better you just leave. Maybe sober up.”

Viserys snickered and lay back on the sofa, closing his eyes to shield against the bright luminescent lights. Reek thought it had been worth a shot trying to convince him. 

“Bit late for that don’t you think?” He replied. “You’re just jealousssh.”

“Me? Jealous of you? While you’re looking like that? Don’t be thick.”

“You are.”

Even when he was drunk he was somehow managing to get under his skin. Then again his whole existence was getting under his skin. A trick he seemed to mimic from Ramsay.

If Viserys was quick to learn then he would survive. Already he picked up tips and tricks. Waiting on his knees when the boys entered a room, ready to greet them. He knew how to address everyone superior to him. Sure he still had a long way to go but already he knew the basics. In five months what else would he know what to do? Reek would like to assume he was irreplaceable to Ramsay…

...At least that’s what he liked to believe. 

“Jealous? Of the half-naked, half-drunk prostitute? I’ve been loyal to the gang since before your father went mad. You’re just a fling. I wouldn’t be surprised if you end up dead at the end of the month. I truly do.”

Viserys sat back upright, biting his lip before half-heartedly sticking his tongue. 

“Don’t be jealous that he’s got a new favvvourite. Ramsay’s not going to want damaged goooooooooooods when he can see how much better I am.”

The word pompous might have described Viserys Targaryen perfectly. He always seemed to be under the assumption that he was the hottest shit. That no one could resist him. His smug smile when he was getting fucked in the ass by two men a night. Reek knew he could take at least four times more men then Viserys could and somehow he was deluded enough to think he could handle being Ramsay’s main bitch. 

He could only laugh at such idiocy.

“Reek belongs to Ramsay. Ramsay belongs to Reek. You don’t fit anywhere in this relationship. Fuck Damon, fuck Skinner and fuck the rest of them if you like but you leave my Master alone. Then we can get along a bit better.”

Viserys stumbled as he got up from the sofa. He stumbled his way over to Reek and he pushed a hard finger into Reek’s chest, his back being pressed against the countertop. 

“Not for much longer. What can a Greyjoy do that Targaryen can’t? I’m a dragon and you’re just a washed-up squid. He only needs to play too roughly one more time and you’ll break.” 

Viserys’ lips came close to his ear, the vodka gagging Reek as he smelt it all the way down his chest. 

Reek put up with the verbal abuse but to imply he could take on all the torture that he went through was pathetic. No one else could last a day being Ramsay’s right-hand bitch. Reek couldn’t wait for the next time he could watch Ramsay cut the arrogant flesh away from his body, cutting away at his pride.

What Viserys failed to understand was that he wasn't a man who could be swayed or controlled. His scantily clad flesh couldn’t hold a candle to Reek’s acolyte devotion. 

“Know your place.” 

“You’re used up. I’ll have Ramsay around my widddddddllllle finger and you’ll be out of the picture. Best bitch gets the best treatment after all. You’ll be nothing T-t-Theon Greyjoy.”

Viserys said it with a flick of his tongue, making a biting motion towards Reek. 

Reek smashed the glass against the counter, scattering several smaller pieces on the floor while leaving one big shard in Reek’s hand. The glass shards join the shattered bottle scattered on the floor. He didn’t care that the shard was slicing his own hands into ribbons. The man almost knocked the dragon to his feet as he dashed towards him. 

Viserys steadied himself. “Oh, you miserable little bitch.” 

The two of them ran to each other at the same time, Viserys’ fist already swinging at Reek’s cheek. An alcohol-fuelled punch headed straight towards his head. Reek held out his weapon to defend himself. He anticipated it to catch him on the cheek or maybe even the shoulder. A warning that he should simply just back off.

The shard of glass had caught the inside of his ear, slicing it horizontally halfway down, two centimetres above the earlobe. Viserys held his ear with one hand, screeching every abhorrent name that he could at Reek. His other hand had grabbed Reek by the front of his neck, squeezing down hard, as if he was trying to break the bone. 

Reek scratched the remnants of his nails down Viserys’ face, from his forehead to his mouth. Viserys let out another primal scream. Reek clawed at him again, only for Viserys to dodge the second attempt. This time Viserys finally had the common sense to back away from the pitiful creature. Viserys’ retaliation came in the form of a backhanded slap to the face. The force of the slap caused Reek to fall onto his back once more. Reek sharply inhaled as his tailbone smacked the concrete. Viserys smeared the blood across Reek’s face.

“I’m going to be his. I can’t wait to watch him kill you.” He was breathing the words into his ear, almost as softly as a lover. 

Viserys had made an error in getting so close to Reek again.

What remained of Reek’s teeth sunk into Viserys’ bleeding ear. Reek pulled his head back hard. He tugged twice before it came cleanly away from his head. 

Viserys pulled his weight away from him as he held his head. Viserys stealing a crusty tea towel from the sink and holding it against his head. 

Reek still held the flesh in his mouth when he heard the metallic creaking of the house door. Both men’s heads whipped sound. 

“Oh don’t stop on my account. I’m rather enjoying this display.”

Ramsay leant against the door to the room, a lit cigarette burned at his lips. The smoke leaving his mouth as naturally as he stared down the both of them, hawk-like eyes piercing them both. The ear fell out of Reek’s mouth as he stood to greet his master. Viserys followed suit, both men brought to their knees. 

“I leave my pets for two minutes and they’re already trying to kill each other.”

Reek was already planning his apology in his head, knees shaking beneath him as he fell into the usual apology position. 

“Master I-”

Ramsay put a finger to his lips, silently shushing his pet. Viserys staggered towards Ramsay, his body sluggish from the pain. 

Ramsay picked up the other half of Viserys’ ear. He smirked to himself before putting the flesh into his coat pocket. If Reek knew his master he assumed he was going to save it for a later game. For what game he could not tell though he was sure his master could come up with a brilliant plan. 

Viserys finally collapsed dramatically into Ramsay’s arms.

“Ramsay! Thank the gods you’re here. Your bitch went psycho on me. He’s rife with jealousy. Come on...master. Look what he did to me.”

He pulled down the towel to show the nasty wound, hoping his master would take pity on him. The wound would definitely get infected without adequate medical attention, that wasn’t if he didn’t catch something from the house that was. 

Reek could only upturn his lip at Viserys’ pathetic attempt at buttering him up. Still, he kept his head down. Any time his master smiled he wasn’t really smiling. He was thinking, cooking up a scheme in his head. And Ramsay’s smile was one of pure joy. He walked past Viserys with little acknowledgement of his injury. Instead of comforting the crying Viserys he headed straight towards his most loyal pet. 

“Oh, sweet Reek. You’ve just given me a wonderful idea.” Ramsay’s callous hand cupped Reek’s cheek. The other boys walked into the room, their banter slowly going quiet as they clocked the two men immediately. 

“How about a little contest? Just between the two of you.”

Reek had little reaction to it. Viserys, on the other hand, had horror-struck suddenly on his face. As if he suddenly noticed how all of the boys were forming a circle around them. 

“Con-test?” Viserys asked as he held the cloth to his ear again, the rag already turned red and saturated. 

Ramsay clapped his hands together with glee, the widest smile plastering his broad face. His worm-like lips upturned to bare his teeth. 

“Yes. You’ll try to fuck each other. Whichever one manages to top the other one and fuck them gets the privilege to be my top bitch for the next week.”

Reek looked up to his master in disbelief. Viserys looked to Ramsay in disgust. The boys whistling and wolf howling as they grabbed some drinks for the entertainment they were about to get. 

Reek couldn’t imagine being asked for fuck anyone else besides his master. Viserys couldn’t imagine being forced to fuck such a lowly creature. He’d fallen far from his position but he hadn’t fallen to those depths. 

Viserys’ thin lips went to move in protest but Ramsay was quick to answer him. 

“You still don’t know how things work, do you? When I tell you to do something. You do it.”

“I’ll fuck anything else. Just not him. I can take three men at once if you want.”

Ramsay scratched his stubble. A clearly tempting offer for the leader of the gang which was maybe worth considering for all of two seconds. . 

“Well. I suppose you don’t have to fuck him. Just like I don’t have to tell Robert Baratheon where you and your little sister are hiding.”

When those words left his moist lips it’s as though Reek could physically feel the stress rolling down from Viserys body. Viserys’ cast a hateful, unfocused gaze back at Reek. And Reek back to Viserys. Evidently neither of them were going to be given a choice. 

“Well then. Get fucking. May the best whore win.”

Neither of them took the first move. The both of them felt like they were roman gladiators and the men were the roman crowds watching them. Their own personal Emperor Nero watching from the top of the pseudo circle that was formed around them. 

It took some egging on by the boys before Viserys snapped into action. A fierce determination burned within Viserys’ eyes. As a man with little left to lose he would be damned if he was going to lose again. He’d lost to men much greater than Reek and he didn’t deserve to lose to a filthy creature. 

Viserys pinned Theon down with ease seeing as he was already kneeling on the floor. The sooner he could get Reek out of the picture the sooner his life would get more comfortable. And if that meant having to violate him for the men then so be it. 

As he’d learned from his time in Vaes Dothrak all the people who were whores also had to be excellent performers. Entertaining them was half the act. If it meant he had to fuck a filthy creature then that’s exactly what he was going to do. He would give the boys a show they’d never forget. 

Viserys ripped Theon’s shirt off as though it was the one thing he could do. Reek had noted that despite Viserys’ drunken state he was still much, much stronger then he was. From the outset Viserys was winning by a long shot, with Reek’s trousers being moved down past his ankles it seemed sure that the victor was evident. Reek’s emaciated muscles were now on show for all to see. If the boys had placed money on the fight they all know who’d be winning. 

Reek was fighting the instinct. All these years he’d been told fighting back was bad, that good boys rolled onto their stomachs and took whatever their master was merciful enough to give them. 

Reek was ready to give up the fight and just let Viserys win. As much as he wanted to please his master he couldn’t see himself realistically winning this fight. 

That was until Reek’s eyes landed upon Ramsay’s bemused face. 

The fight in Reek was rekindled like a phoenix from the ashes. 

With an aggressive cry Reek grabbed Viserys’ still bleeding ear and pulled down. He used the momentary confusion to grab a fistful of his greasy hair and smash his face against the concrete. Reek slammed his head at least three times again, maybe even four. Viserys couldn't even make a sound as the broken bottle shards from earlier became embedded in the side of his face. 

Every second he was jumping between emotions. At the most basic human level Viserys didn’t deserve to go through this. No one deserved the pain. On the other side of his debate it was Viserys’ own choices that led him here. If he wanted to leave then he would have left long ago. 

The more he tried to justify it the more he knew he was just lying to himself.

Reek grabbed a fistful of his long hair, pulling up Viserys’ head to his level. The concrete had broken the skin of the forehead. He slammed again. The cut ran deeper but Reek didn’t care to stop. The most courtesy he could give the man was unconscious. That way it worked for everyone. Reek wouldn’t have to fuck him much longer. 

Viserys wouldn’t feel it, Ramsay would be pleased and they could all finish sooner. 

With shaking hands and wavering breaths, he pulled down Viserys’ shorts to his knees. 

“Go on Reek. Claim him as your bitch.”

Ramsay had taken everything. Every microscopic thing he might have had was gone. Everything that was his was now the property of Son of Bolton. The only thing he could possibly say he had left was his position as head whore. 

And this...pathetic bitch dared to assume he could just rip it away from him. There was a better chance of the seven hells freezing over before this pompous douchebag could steal his place, steal his master.

His anger dissipated into the air as Viserys looked back at him through a blackened eye. Suddenly he had become very aware of what he was about to do. If the police were to burst down the door right night he’d have a hard time defending himself in court. This wasn't self-defence no matter how he saw it. 

From within the depths of his broken mind a long silenced Theon was pleading with him to take whatever punishment Ramsay would bestow as long as he didn’t do this.

Reek hushed Theon as he took his own dick out of his trousers. His hand shook as he tried to line his own dick up with Viserys’ ass. His body stilled as he put his hands flat at either side of Viserys’ head. Viserys, through some twisted miracle, was still conscious. Viserys’ back arched but not weak enough to fully buck Reek off. 

“Well then Reek. Go on.” 

Ramsay gave an approving nod and he made the first reluctant thrust. 

Reek continued to thrust as he had many times in his pre-Ramsay days. His lovemaking was sloppy but he doubted anyone cared enough to give a shit. The once-proud Theon who could fuck at least 10 girls a night was now having trouble fucking someone who wasn't even moving all that much. His dick was already ashamedly half hard. He hadn't gotten hard of his own accord in years. Ramsay's sly hands always made him hard whether he wanted it or not. Through drugs or rough touches he'd only ever become stiff for his master. 

Despite his semi-consciousness he knew it was all about giving them a show. His head hung low as he accepted his loss. Moaning and groaning as though he was being fucked by a professional porn star with a 19.4-inch horse cock. The moans that came from underneath Reek were almost convincingly real. 

_“Viserys...I-”_

_“If you’re going to fuckkkkk me, fuck me quickly and get this over with.”_

Viserys breathed out heavily underneath him, quaking from a mixture of pain and pleasure, his cock rousing for attention. Viserys reached down and began desperately stroking himself, no longer bothering to hide his moans. Ramsay’s mocking laughter made them both flush with humiliation, the humiliation that made it that much better entertainment. He instinctively pushed himself against Reek, causing Reek’s scarred cock to slam into that tender spot that made them both melt.

Reek fucked Viserys’ ass as hard as he was capable of managing. His emaciated figure somehow overcome with a strength he’d forgotten he was capable of. With every occasional thrust, he leant into Viserys’ ear, apologising quietly before settling into a cycle of animalistic grunting and slapping his balls against his ass. Not caring to apologise anymore. The frustration he felt towards him earlier acted as a catalyst for each thrust. 

As far as Reek could tell Viserys was still alert, albeit slow. 

He halted his movements once he finally looked up from the back of Viserys’ head. A couple of the men lacked patience and were violently jerking themselves off. They were almost sweating as much as they were. Their breaths were uneasy, harsh words filled the room with their poison. 

_‘Fuck that little bitch harder.’_

_‘This is hotter than I'd thought it would be.’_

_‘God damn go for it baby.’_

Reek slowed, wondering if Viserys had finally passed out. As Reek made his final push into Viserys he heard a new squelching sound from beneath the man.

As Reek tried to remove himself he felt a heavy steel toe boot press against his back, keeping him effectively pinned against his unwilling partner, reaching a hand down to Viserys’ hard cock, dipping his fingers in Viserys’ fresh cum. Ramsay wiped the remnants on Viserys’ mouth. 

When the master moved his boot Reek pulled himself slowly out of Viserys, watching as his cum leaked with small specks of diluted blood in the mix. His body was completely drained as though he’d just ran a whole marathon. 

In a way, he felt like a spectator rather than a perpetrator. His body was physically there yet he felt like a phantom, overlooking the display. Was this the sight that befell Ramsay every time he’d taken him for himself? When the gang had fucked him till he was incapable of moving? Reek knew he’d never be a part of the gang the same way the boys were and yet…

If just for a moment.... 

He practically shuddered out of his skin when Ramsay grabbed his shoulder.

“I knew you’d win Reek,” He gave Reek a sloppy kiss on the lips. “Better luck next time Dragon Boy. Get yourself cleaned up.”

Viserys’ responded to Ramsay’s command. The man weakly pushed himself up from his elbows. The left side of his head was dyed red with blood. His eyes were unfocused, pupils dilated. Reek hoped that the alcohol would make him remember little of this night. Either the alcohol was gonna make Viserys forget or the concussion would. 

On the way out Viserys and Reek only locked their eyes once.

In a strange way, Viserys seemed like he was more disgusted with the fact that Reek had overpowered him rather than the act itself. No amount of apologising was going to fix what happened between them. 

Both knew that their little dynamic wasn’t going to be the same after this. There was no going back to their bickering and bitching. No matter what they were feeling towards each other this would always be there in the back of their minds. They’d always know that this happened. 

Reek was about to walk away from the terrible evening whenever Ramsay whistled. 

“Where do you think you’re going? You still have to be whipped.”

“Whipped? But...I-.”

He was shushed again like a mother shushes her child. 

“You won? How observant.” His tone remarked snidely.

Ramsay grabbed the recently opened Vodka off the table and unscrewed the cap. 

“You did win but you did two naughty things. You took it upon yourself to damage my property and I can’t have that happening now can I?”

Reek should have known that the game would end this way. They always did. He dreaded asking what it was but the inkling in his mind could already assume what it was, knowing that Ramsay was going to twist the situation to fit his own design. 

“The second thing, master?”

“You made another man cum Reek. And you let another man make you cum. Disloyalty like that can’t go unpunished. 

Reek lowered his head, 

“Though you did just win your privilege of being my top bitch...A small mercy is in order I suppose. How about a victory swig?” Ramsay swirled the bottle and Reek gingerly took it from his hands. 

In a way, he supposed that was one thing he didn’t have to worry about anymore. He could be assured that he would hold the position of Ramsay’s favourite.


End file.
